


pilot; drabble (mike pov)

by xoElle23



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoElle23/pseuds/xoElle23
Summary: in which Mike Lawson meets Ginny Baker and quickly realizes he's completely screwed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know how this shit happens, my fingers just start moving and words appear. also it has a stupid title. it’s 2am. bye.

It would’ve been easy. It would’ve been so goddamn _easy_.

It wasn’t that he was against a girl playing in the majors. For him, it’s always been about skill. If you had that, a monkey could play for all he cared. The fact that she was a girl didn’t matter.

The press about it all was a pain in the ass, which got on his nerves. Answering the same questions for months straight gets old, especially when you don’t have any answers to give and really just want to go home and drink a few cold ones with ESPN on in the background.

There’s also the fact that typically with a lot of hype comes a major letdown. He’d seen it a million times before. Rookie comes in with all the confidence in the world, convinced that they’re gonna be the one to singlehandedly change the game. Follow in Jackie’s footsteps. Make their mark.

And then they fall on their ass and, as much as he hates to quote Miller, sure as shit become the answer to a goddamn trivia question.

He was an asshole. This wasn’t a new revelation. After this many years in the game, a failed marriage, and being the ringleader of this circus of mooks time and time again, he’d grown used to it. This was his life and this was how he lived it.

She wasn’t anything life altering. She was a girl. She was a ballplayer. And while that may have been a revelation to the sport, for Mike Lawson it didn’t change much of anything.

And then she steps onto the field.

He treats it like any other rookie, giving a little bit of chance because he’s not a completely heartless bastard, but goddammit of course he’s going to throw a few digs. It’s the way of life.

It turns out she’s one of the cocky ones. No big deal, he’s met plenty of firecrackers over his time in the Park. Miller came in with guns blazing. It’s nothing new. A few more jabs and the rookie will know their place.

Except apparently she’s not slowing down. Fires back with vengeance, stance unwavering and a stubbornness Mike knows all too well in the gleam of her eyes.

His tone sharpens. Banter and the typical backtalk isn’t unusual. But now it’s time for the greener to learn her place. He’s the captain. This is his team. You will not fuck this up.

“Young Leo or old Leo?”

**_Huh?_ **

“Then I think we’re on the same page, captain.”

It’s in that singular second of time that Mike Lawson realizes he is completely and utterly _**fucked.**_

Because all of a sudden it’s clear as day that Ginny Baker isn’t just a girl. She isn’t just a ballplayer. She’s different.

And that’s when he knows everything is about to change.

_end._


End file.
